When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part Two
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: a continuation of the first part. Cheyanne is now living in the bunker with Dean and Sam. Will they have a truly ever after?


At first, Dean had so many reasons for not wanting to get into a relationship with Cheyanne. He was still hurting over the whole Lisa and Ben thing. He had already ruined their life, he didn't want to ruin hers. He still kicked himself for not marrying Cheyanne when they were younger, he should have stood up to John and defended her. He had been too busy trying to be the good son especially Sam was away at college at that time.

He didn't want his and Cheyanne's relationship to end up like all of his other relationships. He should have had more faith in her because Cheyanne was Dean's champion. She had been heart broken when they had broken up all those years ago but she had understood. She knew how John Winchester could be. Bobby had explained everything to her that night when John had brought them both home to his house. She had cried for days. Dean didn't talk to her for a long time after that, until Sam called him from college demanding he fix things between him and Cheyanne.

Dean was determined to make things work with Cheyanne this time, if she would even give him a second chance. She settled into life in the bunker. She didn't go back to nursing at first. She spent a lot of her time helping other hunters, as well as Sam and Dean. She loved helping with research and answering FBI calls. She had a nice nest egg that she had been adding too since she was a teenager so she could help Sam and Dean and not have to worry about working. She still ran Singer's Auto Salvage in North Dakota but had hired an old family friend to help run things since she no longer lived in Sioux Falls.

She also cataloged and inventoried everything in the bunker. She was truly a woman of letters and began added personal womanly touches to the bunker and began to make it feel like a home to the guys. Cheyanne eventually began climbing the walls. She didn't mind staying home when the guys were home but she hated the bunker when she was alone. Dean didn't want her working but she eventually did go back to working in the emergency room of a hospital about an hour away from the bunker.

Dean loved coming home to a house that smelled of roses and lavender, home cooked meals and clean laundry. He loved coming home to Cheyanne's smiling face and her laughter. Pretty soon, whatever doubts he had about them being together were erased and put to rest. The love of a good woman will heal a lot of wounds. In Cheyanne's arms, Dean didn't feel worthless or like his life meant nothing.

On one of her days off, Cheyanne had been cleaning the bunker from top to bottom and washed all their laundry. She had just put a roast in the oven, and then took a basket of laundry into her room to fold when her phone rang. She smiled as she read Dean's name across the screen.

"Hey baby." She answered. "Hey sweetheart." He answered back, Cheyanne laughed as she heard Sam make a gagging noise in the background. "I was just calling to let you know that we will be home around midnight." He added. "Ok, I'm here just holding down the fort." She laughed.

She folded Sam's clothes and put them away, then she did the same with her and Dean's clothes. She then went back into the kitchen to put a few more touches on dinner and bake a cherry pie. She knew that Dean would love dinner but he would especially love the pie. The guys came home and were nicely surprised when they saw dinner waiting on the table for them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them, giving Sam a hug and Dean a hug and a kiss. "What is all this?" Dean asked as Cheyanne lit some candles and poured the wine. "How long has it been since we've all had a family meal?" She asked as she winked at him. "Too long." Sam said as he pulled Cheyanne's chair out for her.

She smiled as Sam and Dean raved about her cooking. They hadn't had one of her home cooked meals since that night in Georgia when she introduced them to Randy. Randy had never appreciated her cooking because it wasn't the gourmet food he was used too. He didn't like her down home Southern style cooking.

Cheyanne's favorite chef on the food network had always been Paula Deen. She also adored Gordon Ramsay and had bought every cookbook that either chef had ever written. She loved to cook and it showed. Bobby had encouraged her love of cooking and she had flourished because of it. Dean's face really lit up when she went to the kitchen and brought out the pie she had made for dessert. She even had vanilla ice cream to go with the pie. Cheyanne left them to enjoy her pie while she went to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Cheyanne showered and shaved and spritzed on her favorite perfume. She then put on her favorite emerald green nightie. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The nightie brought out the green of her eyes. She towel dried her hair and combed it out until it was soft and hung in a silky shiny wave. She debated on a tiny bit of makeup or not but decided against it. Cheyanne grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. She made her way down the hall to Dean's room.

"Dean, are you awake?" She asked as she knocked. "Yeah, hang on." He said getting off his bed. He put on a pair of jeans to answer the door. She figured he was putting away his latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties. He smiled when he answered the door and motioned her in. He breathed in the smell of her perfume as she walked passed him.

"As much time as I spend in this room, I'm still impressed with your décor." She teased him as she surveyed his room. Her heart always caught in her throat when she saw the picture of Mary that Dean kept on his desk. He laughed as he walked over to Cheyanne and wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn girl you smell so good." He said, inhaling her scent. She shivered in her robe as Dean began kissing the side of her neck. He moved her hair and started kissing the back of her neck, causing the good kind of goose bumps. "Why are you shaking girl?" He asked as he turned her around and pulled her close.

"I guess because it's been so long for us it feels like that first time all over again." She tried to laugh off her nervousness. She looked up into Dean's eyes and saw that familiar tenderness, the gentleness. In that instant, she knew that it hadn't been that Dean's feelings for her had ever changed, it was that he was afraid that her feelings had changed. Dean saw the same in her eyes and he felt relieved because at that moment he knew she was still in love with him. She knew that he was still in love with her too.

Cheyanne untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. She stood there in her nightie, watching Dean survey her body. His hands slid over the satin and lace. He smiled as pulled her to him and kissed her. He took her hand and led her over to his bed. "I get to make love to you the right way this time. We have an actual bed, not a dirty garage floor or the back seat of the Impala this time." He said as he slid her nightie off over her head.

"And we're not in a hurry and no chance of getting caught by our dads. For the record, I never minded the dirty garage floor or the back seat of the Impala." She teased as Dean began kissing a path down her neck and shoulders. He stopped kissing her long enough to take his jeans and boxers off, then he gently laid her down on the bed.

"All these years you've stood by me…" He started to say between kisses. "Dean, of course I have stood by you! In case you haven't figured it out by now, I love you; I have always loved you!" She told him as she kissed him back, hoping he felt her love through her kisses. "I know. I love you too. I always have!" Dean said, kissing his way down to her breasts, taking her nipples in his mouth.

"Mmmmmm." She murmured, running her fingers through his silky hair. He smiled up at her as he playfully nipped her with his teeth, sliding a hand down her belly and to her silky wet core. He caressed her core and slid a finger into her hot wetness and began stroking her with an artful skill that only comes from experience. Wave after delicious wave of ecstasy washed over Cheyanne.

"Oh you're not done yet baby." Dean said naughtily as he kissed his way down her body and began using his mouth and tongue to do just what his fingers just did. She hooked her thighs over his shoulders and ran her fingers through his hair as he licked and sucked. "Oh God you taste so sweet baby." Dean said between licks, as he licked and sucked some more. "I really have missed you." He added. Cheyanne could only moan and pant in response as she was hit once more by waves of ecstasy. Dean had been the only man to ever give her multiple orgasms.

She had only ever had sex with two men, Dean and Randy. Randy had never taken the time to please her. He was rough and never called her baby in bed. He always called her his Bitch or his dirty little whore. She had hated it. He had never taken the time to make Cheyanne feel cherished or loved like Dean had.

"Your turn." She said with a wickedly naughty grin as she rolled Dean on his back underneath her. She kissed her way from his lips, down his neck, across his chest even taking time to tease and suck his nipples. Slowly, she worked her way down to his throbbing erection. He winked at her as she took him in her mouth. She licked and teased his manhood until Dean was panting and on the edge of release.

"Baby, not that I'm complaining, but if you don't stop now, I won't be able to finish you. I'm not 19 or 20 anymore." He panted. Cheyanne kept sucking until he groaned through clenched teeth. She stopped and kissed her way back up to his mouth. She reached over and grabbed a foil packet out of his night stand drawer. She ripped it open and unrolled the condom down his throbbing manhood. Dean held his erection as Cheyanne straddled him and impaled her hot slick wet core down on to it.

Dean ran his hands up the outside of her thighs and over the curve of her ass. He smacked it as she rode him harder. He grabbed her hips and held onto them, driving himself deeper inside of her. Dean pulled her down to him and kissed as he rolled her underneath him. He kissed and caressed her as his thrusts picked up speed. Harder and harder, deeper and deeper he pounded inside her until with a loud guttural growl and a bite to her shoulder, he shuddered as he came deep inside of her.

Dean laid still on top of Cheyanne for a few minutes before he pulled out and rolled off of her. "Whew!" was all he could say when he was finally able to speak again. "Oh my God!" was all Cheyanne could manage to say when she was finally able to speak. Slowly, they both came back down to earth. Dean smiled as he pulled her to him and she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"10 years and that has never changed between us." Dean chuckled as he traced circles on her forearm. "You are the only man who has ever made me cum like that!" She said as she snuggled closer to him. "Really? Mmmmmm, I love the sound of that Chey." He said amazed as he kissed her again. Dean had wondered over the years how many men she had been with. Knowing that she had only been with just him and Randy made him so damn proud of her.

"Don't let it go to your head." She giggled as she ran her hand down his chest and stomach, making her way down to his manhood. She began stroking him, waking that part of Dean back up. "Mmmmmm, excuse me Miss Singer, what do you think you're doing?" He asked. "Round 2?" She grinned up at him.

Dean gave her that naughty grin as he grabbed another condom and rolled Cheyanne beneath him. "Dean Winchester, you have been holding out on me. We never went twice in one night when we were 17 and 19!" She panted as he thrust harder and deeper into her body. "That's because we were always trying not to get caught." He grunted between thrusts. "True!" She giggled. Dean picked up the pace and intensity. Cheyanne knew he was getting close to release, she was too.

"Oh God Dean!" She exclaimed as he thrust really hard inside her and exploded with a shudder. Dean left bite marks on her shoulder this time. Cheyanne loved it when Dean bit her. "Mmmmmm. Baby I love it when you say my name like that." He teased.

He was still inside her as he was kissing her. They were getting ready for round three when Dean's cell phone rang. He started to ignore it but Cheyanne encouraged him to answer it. He decided that she came first and he proceeded to prove that fact to her. It was around 3 A.M. when they finally had exhausted themselves and fell asleep.

The next morning Cheyanne woke up to a fresh hot cup of coffee on the nightstand. She also found one of Dean's T-shirts and a pair of her cutoff jeans folded up and placed neatly on the leather couch in Dean's room. She smiled as she got dressed. Dean had also brought Cheyanne's hair brush and a scrunchy for her. She laughed as she brushed out her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. She grabbed her coffee cup and drank it as she made her way down the hall to the kitchen.

"Morning." She said grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured some cereal. Dean kissed her as he poured the milk for her. He also refilled her coffee cup and put the creamer and sugar on the table for her. "You know, after last night, you deserve breakfast in bed." Dean teased as he sat down across the table from her. He smiled at Cheyanne over his coffee cup. She never could see how Sam and Dean could drink their coffee black but then again, so had John and Bobby. She shuddered at the thought of straight black coffee.

"Are you cold hunny?" Dean asked, watching her shudder. Cheyanne giggled but then he little giggle erupted into full blown laughter as she explained her shudder to Dean. "I was just remembering how all of you Winchester men and my dad all drink your coffee black and how that is so gross!" She said between giggles. Dean looked at Cheyanne like she had just lost her mind and then he erupted into laughter with her. He remembered how she had always insisted on cream and sugar in her coffee and how Bobby had always loving grumped at her about it.

"A family full of Idgits! Well thank God I'm the smart one!" She grumped just like Bobby used too. Dean lost it at that point and laughed so hard he was crying! He had never heard Cheyanne imitate Bobby before and he thought it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. "Too early in the morning for humor!" She grumped again, causing Dean to laugh even harder.

Sam walked in at that moment and smiled at the sight of his brother laughing and having a carefree moment with Cheyanne. He poured himself a cup of coffee and roared with laughter when Cheyanne kept up her Bobby imitation. They sat around for quite a while reminiscing about Bobby and laughing. She knew the boys missed her dad as much as she did.

After breakfast, they went into the great room and broke out their laptops. Cheyanne was returning phone calls and doing research for other hunters while Sam and Dean looked for a new case. She wanted to hunt with them but because of the promise she had made Dean years ago, she hadn't hunted since they were younger. That promise didn't stop her from stepping into Bobby's shoes and helping other hunters though. Dean smiled as he listened to her pretend to be an FBI supervisor.

She was sitting at a desk they had moved in one corner of the great room for her to use. She handled the calls and the research with such grace and strength. His Cheyanne had grown into a woman with heart, wisdom, and grit. He chuckled at how she had always saw through his lines and his bullshit. Cheyanne didn't take no bullshit off anyone, but especially not off Dean. She would tell somebody off in a heartbeat and wasn't afraid to do it. Dean laughed again as he remember all the times that he had faced her temper. She was little but she was feisty.

Chapter Three

Dean scrolled through his phone and saw two missed calls, one from Jodi Mills, their sheriff friend in Sioux Falls and one from Castiel, their guardian angel in a trench coat. He listened to Jodi's message first. Some guy was asking around town about Cheyanne. At least four people had either gone missing or ended up dead. She wasn't sure if there was any connection but because Jodi had no leads and judging by the evidence and the looks of the corpses, this was something the boys should look into.

Castiel's message was vague and Dean guessed that the angel had drank a liquor store again. Something about the location of the demon tablet and a crypt. Dean couldn't make heads nor tails of Cass' voicemail. He put the phone on speaker and played it three more times but to no avail. He just chuckled to himself as he put his phone back in his pocket. He walked up behind Cheyanne and began rubbing her shoulders. She smiled up at him as she continued her conversation to another hunter on the phone.

"Roy, it sounds like to me you are dealing with some kind of Jynn. You will need to find some knives made out of pure silver. You are also going to need some lamb's blood. What? Sally's dad is a butcher? Good I bet you can get some from him. Yes dip the knives in the blood. NO! I don't know exactly why or how it works I just know it does! Yes I am sure! I have dealt with many Jynns in my life!" She said as she took a long swallow of her coffee and rolled her eyes at Dean. He was laughing because Roy was a good hunter but the man wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed.

"IDGIT!" Cheyanne muttered out loud after she hung up the phone. "I swear today must be let's call Cheyanne Singer up and see how we can piss her off with stupid questions day!" She said typing away at the keyboard on her computer. "Winchester." Dean said as he bent down to kiss her.

"What?" she asked, not sure she heard him yet. "Today is call Cheyanne Winchester and annoy her day." He said as he kissed her again. "Dean Winchester, if you're proposing to me, I need you down on one knee and I also need a diamond…." She teased as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Baby, you deserve so much more than that!" He said as he dipped her down and kissed her again. Sam walked in and cleared his throat. Cheyanne and Dean were so wrapped up in each other they never heard him.

"Dude! Get a room!" He said as he set his coffee cup down on Cheyanne's desk. "We have two." Dean teased. "I know, I couldn't help but hear last night." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. He smiled at Cheyanne. He pulled up a chair to her desk.

"I would love a brownie right about now, complete with walnuts! Hells bells, anything chocolate would make me happy!" Cheyanne said stretching. She reached in her desk drawer for her glasses. She rarely wore them like she was supposed to but some days her eyes would become strained from working on the computer and working in dim light. She wore them at work so she could read medicine bottles and prescriptions. Her hair was still twisted into a French twist and clipped up. Dean loved the whole look. He thought she looked like a sexy secretary. He cleared his throat as his body started to react to his imagination.

"Chocolate coming right up!" Dean said as he headed to the kitchen and brought her back a brownie and ice cream. "Perfect!" She said taking bowl from him. Dean loved to see Cheyanne's face light up and smile. "So what's the case?" She said, enjoying her dose of chocolate. They told her about Jodi's call. "…and you think the guy asking around town might be Randy?" she asked propping her feet on her desk.

"Well, wouldn't you? It's just too much coincidence." Sam said thinking about Jodi's call. "I never told Randy about being from Sioux Falls. I never told him anything about my life there or about dad other than he was a mechanic. I only told him that because how many other women do you know who can over haul their own engines?" Cheyanne said as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. All this time, she had try to convince herself that she had heard the last of him. Deep down in her heart she knew that Randy would show his ugly head sooner or later.

"When do we leave?" She asked as she stood up. "Whoa! We? I don't think so! Sam and I will handle this. You will stay here where it's safe. Don't worry we'll send Cass to check on you." Dean said as he followed her to the kitchen. "Yes Winchester. WE! If it is Randy, then me staying here will only make matters worse! Randy will never stop as long as you keep trying to protect me." Cheyanne stopped the argument before it began.

"You know, I use to think Randy was this great guy. I'll grant you, Randy Montgomery could never compare to the great Dean Winchester in my heart but, for a time, he came pretty damn close. I knew he was a little odd, but he seemed so caring and so sweet that I over looked a lot of his oddities. I gave him more benefit than I ever should have. Don't you see? I started this. Every instinct I ever had warned me against that man but yet, I ignored everything that Uncle John, dad and even you had ever taught me. God I was so stupid! For four years, I stood by his side, I never once questioned his friends, hell I had never stepped foot into his den until that night. Now this nightmare needs to end and I am the only one that can help end it! I understand your concern Dean, and I love you for it, but I have to go on this job." Cheyanne said as the tears started streaming down her face.

Dean pulled her to him and held her as she cried. He knew that there was no way he would deny her from coming along on this hunt. He would keep her safe with his last breath just like he would Sam, but he would bring her along on. Cheyanne held onto Dean for dear life. "I'm so sorry!" She sniffed as Sam handed her a tissue over Dean's shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, none of that now. Shhhh, its okay baby." Dean said as he rubbed her back. "Yea, we understand Chey." Sam said as he rubbed her back too. He could always handle emotional stuff better than Dean. He had to admit that his brother was handling a crying Cheyanne pretty damn good. He cleared his throat and Dean nodded to him as Sam walked out of the room.

"Alright. You are going on this hunt, but we are going to play it safe." Dean said as he wiped the tears from her face. "Yes Sir!" She said as she sniffed one last time. She was embarrassed that she had cried in front of Dean, especially about anything that involved Randy. Randy was not worth any of her tears. She was with the man who had always made her happy all her life. Dean had been her best friend long before he was ever her boyfriend, nothing had ever changed that and nothing ever would.

Dean held Cheyanne for a while. Finally she looked up into his eyes. She saw the love and concern and knew she had no reason to be afraid or ashamed over anything that had happened with Randy. Cheyanne called the hospital and told them that she had a family emergency back in Sioux Falls and would be gone for about a week.

Luckily, they granted her two weeks because she had never missed a day of work, had never been late for a shift, or called in sick. She worked hard at her job. Her love and care for her patients shined through everything she did at the hospital. Her supervisor was so impressed with Cheyanne, that she was more than happy to grant her some time off to take care of family.

Dean was impressed when Cheyanne told him she had two weeks off. He was proud of her. His Cheyanne had always taken care of people and loved it. She could stitch up a wound or handle the flu and never flinched. Dean smiled as he remembered all the hangovers she had nursed him through when they were younger. Hells bells, she had nursed him through a hangover just last week! He shook his head as he walked to his room to pack his duffle bag. Cheyanne was sitting on his bed when he walked in. She was debating on stealing a couple of t-shirts.

"Forgot what I came in here for." She said laughing. "It happens to the best of us." Dean teased as he dug through his dresser drawer and handed her two t-shirts as he winked at her. He then lightly spritzed them with one of her favorite colognes of his. She giggled because she was just thinking the same thing. She stood up and kissed him as she walked out the door to her own room to pack. Dean watched her ass as she walked away.

The next morning all three of them packed up the Impala and headed to Sioux Falls. Cheyanne let Sam have shotgun and she rode in the back. Cheyanne was perfectly fine in the back seat of the Impala. She laughed to herself as she remembered all the times her and Dean had made out or had sex in the car. "Boy if this back seat could talk!" She said out loud. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean roared with laughter. John has taught all three of them how to drive in the Impala.

"Not even going to ask!" Sam said suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Well, if I have to draw you a diagram, then something is seriously wrong with you!" Cheyanne teased, having way too much fun with Sam blushing. All three of them took turns driving straight through to Sioux Falls. When they pulled up to Bobby's property, Cheyanne almost cried. It had been turn to drive since two states ago.

She parked the Impala and walked through the front gate. She stood there and stared at the burnt remains of her child hood home. Bobby's house had been torched years ago by Dick Roman and his cronies in an attempt to kill Bobby and the boys. Cheyanne had never had a chance to have a new house built. She walked around the property for a while. Sam and Dean were asleep in the car. She stood in the charcoaled remains of what was once her kitchen.

"I miss you dad." She said to no one as she remembered all the morning cups of coffee she had shared with Bobby. "He was so proud of you." Dean said as he came up behind her and put his arm around her. "So am I for that matter." He added. She smiled up at him.

"We both are." Sam said as he walked up on the other side of her. "Thanks guys, that means a lot to me." She said as she walked around the ruins some more. She saw something silver glittering in the sunlight. She bent down to pick it and let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my God! I thought this was lost forever!" She said as she picked up a dirty sliver locket from the wreckage. "What is it?" Sam asked as Dean recognized the locket. "NO way! It's mom's locket. I gave it to Chey the night we ran off to Vegas!" Dean said in disbelief.

"Yes you did! I tried to give it back but you wouldn't let me. That's how I knew that you weren't breaking up with me because you didn't love me but because Uncle John was having a bitch fit." She said quietly as she placed the locket in Dean's jacket pocket for safe keeping.

She didn't see the look exchanged between Sam and Dean. Sam didn't know that Dean and Cheyanne had ever run off to Vegas. He was off at Stanford when that happened and no one had ever told him. He never knew they had almost got married, he knew they broke up but didn't know that John had been the reason. He also didn't know that Dean had ever given Cheyanne anything that had been their mother's.

"Well boys, let's go get a hotel room shall we? And then we can go to the Dairy King for dinner." Cheyanne sighed as she headed to the car. "Dude! You two almost got married? And dad seriously broke y'all up?" Sam incredulously asked Dean as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"I'll explain later." Dean said as he headed to the car behind Cheyanne. The way she said "Well boys," reminded Dean of Crowley, the king of Hell and it made him shudder. They headed into town to the only motel in town. "Cheyanne Singer is that you?" asked the plump busty woman with a tall blonde beehive hairdo and a very thick Southern accent behind the front desk.

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Johnson. It's me." Cheyanne laughed as the woman came around and gave her a big hug. The woman was a little shorter than Cheyanne, but her hairdo made up for the five inch difference. Mrs. Johnson smelled heavily of a cheap knockoff Chanel Number 5. Cheyanne wore the real stuff and could smell the fake ones. The older woman's make up made Tammy Faye Baker and Lady Gaga look like they never wore any makeup and she wore very tight hot pink spandex pants with a low cut long sleeve leopard print blouse and red high heels with marabou feathers on them.

"And who is this handsome man?" She asked looking Dean up and down. "I'm Dean, her fiancé." Dean said as he shook Mrs. Johnson's well-manicured hand. "My, my, darling, you sure are one tall drink of water." The older woman drawled, "Do you have a brother?" She asked looking at Dean hungrily. Mrs. Johnson about dropped her panties when Sam walked in the door.

"Yes ma'am I do! This is my brother Sam." Dean said introducing Sam to the horny older woman. Mrs. Johnson gave their room keys and gave Sam her number. Sam blushed and grinned awkwardly at her. She watched the boys' asses as they walked down to their rooms. They all went into Sam and Dean's room. As soon as they were in the room and had locked the doors, Cheyanne burst out laughing! Sam and Dean joined in.

"Oh my God! I had totally forgotten about Mrs. Johnson and her hot pants!" She said wiping a tear away from her eyes. "She was always after dad too!" She said, she was doubled over on Dean's bed still laughing. The more she thought about it, the harder she laughed. When she could breathe again she went to check out her room next door. She sat down on one of the beds and sighed. She was back in her hometown and everything still looked the same. She walked over to the door between the rooms and unlocked it and even opened it just in time to see Sam shirtless.

"Dude! Don't y'all have a rule about no nudity?" She said covering her eyes and blushing. "Like you don't love it when Dean is shirtless!" Sam teased heading to the bathroom in his and Dean's room. "That's kind of different, I'm Dean's girlfriend!" She teased back. From behind the closed bathroom door, came his roar of laughter.

"Give us about an hour and a half and we'll be ready to go find dinner." Dean said, digging through his duffle bag for clean clothes. They had drove straight thru and hadn't showered since they left the bunker, they were kind of ripe. Cheyanne had used baby wipes to freshen up at gas stations, she kept up with how she smelled. Still, she had to admit, a shower would be nice, maybe even a bubble bath later. She made a list of things she would need to pick up to make that happen. She showered and shaved and put on her favorite sun dress and her cowboy boots. She brushed out her hair and put a tiny bit of make up on and then knocked on the door between the rooms. Dean answered the door shirtless, ushering her into his and Sam's room.

She sat on his bed as she waited for him to finish getting ready. He spritzed on his cologne and then pulled his shirt over his head. Sam was sitting on his bed all dressed and ready. He was laughing at Dean because he was singing and humming to himself as he combed his hair and gelled it in place.

"Damn you are in a good mood!" Sam teased as Dean put his wallet in his back pocket. "I can be in a good mood. I'm clean and shaved and I have my beautiful woman on my arm." He said as he laced Cheyanne's arm through his. Cheyanne giggled. It made her happy to see Dean all smiles and carefree.

"He totally thinks he's getting laid tonight." She teased as he winked at her. "I sure hope so!" He said as he ushered Sam out the door to the Impala. He stopped Cheyanne and kissed her before he held the door open for her. Mrs. Johnson was walking out of the office when they drove by. She waved and blew kisses to Sam. He tried to shrink his giant body from her view but to no avail. Cheyanne laughed at Sam.

"Well, Sammy she seems to like you!" Cheyanne snorted. Sam shot her a look over his shoulder. Dean laughed as he turned the radio up. Cheyanne laid her hand on Dean's shoulder when she heard "I Want to Know What Love is" by Foreigner come on the radio. That was the song that was playing the night she gave Dean her virginity. Dean smiled at her in the rearview mirror.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know!" Sam said looking at Cheyanne and Dean. "I'm pretty sure you don't either!" Cheyanne said snarkily. Dean chuckled to himself as he shook his head. He loved hearing Sam and Cheyanne quip back and forth, he had missed this so much as they all grew up. Cheyanne couldn't believe that Dean still remembered where the Dairy King was as they pulled into the parking lot. It still looked the same. The Dairy King was a 50's style dinner, complete with the chrome outside and the hot pink vinyl booths. The waitresses all wore poodle skirts and big beehive hairdos or ponytails. Cheyanne still remembered the uniforms. A petite brunette showed them to their table. Cheyanne couldn't believe that Henry, the owner, had left everything the same.

"Cheyanne, is that you?" came a man's booming voice from behind them. "Henry!" she said as she stood up and gave a big round bald man a hug. "You remember Sam and Dean?" She asked as he shook hands with the guys. "How could I forget Dean? You were so in love with him back in the day!" Henry said laughingly. "Still am!" Dean said as him and Sam sat back down in the booth. Cheyanne sat down next to Dean as Henry excused himself to get back to the kitchen.

Their waitress came and took their order. She flirted with Dean the whole time but he seemed oblivious to her charm. He just put his arm around Cheyanne and took a sip of his beer. Cheyanne smiled as she drank her sweet tea. They talked and laughed as more and more people recognized Cheyanne as they ate their dinner. After dinner they stopped by the police station to talk to Sheriff Mills. She gave all three of them a hug when they walked in.

"Cheyanne, you have grown up so much!" Jodi said as she looked Cheyanne up and down. Cheyanne had always really liked Jodi. She sensed that Jodi put up with less shit from Sam and Dean than she did. That was important because Dean could bullshit the best on a good day.

"Yes ma'am I guess I did." She smiled as Jodi hugged her again. Jodi filled them in on the man asking about Cheyanne and the missing people. Cheyanne recognized a few of them. Based on the questions he was asking and the people he was taking, Cheyanne had no doubt in her mind that the man was Randy. She filled Jodi in on everything about Randy, including the fact that he was a 900 year old witch. Jodi didn't flinch when she said the word witch. Jodi had learned to deal with the paranormal and supernatural from Sam and Dean. She was fearless when it came to defeating any kind of bad guy, human or monster. Cheyanne liked that!

From a safe distance, Randy watched Cheyanne and the guys run around town. He made a phone call to his buddies, then hung up his phone to continue his surveillance of the three hunters. He would make them all pay, especially Cheyanne. She could not leave him for another man and get away with it. She would pay! He would make sure of that. He followed them unobserved for the rest of the night. He thought he was discovered at one point, Cheyanne felt like they were being followed. She stopped to look around but saw nobody. If she would have looked harder at the park bench, she would have recognized Randy but she didn't. She shook off the feeling and kept walking with Dean.

It was late when they got back to the motel. Sam was relieved that Mrs. Johnson was nowhere in sight. Sam went on in the room while Dean walked Cheyanne to her door. She unlocked the door and invited him in. She turned on the stereo in the room as she took off her boots. Dean loved watching Cheyanne get ready to go out or get ready for bed. He loved watching her brush out her hair. He loved how it cascaded down her back in long mahogany waves. He loved the way that the light danced in her green eyes.

"Dean Winchester, are you watching me?" Cheyanne said, breaking him from his reverie. She walked over to him and turned around so he could unzip her dress. He gladly did as he was asked, laying gentle soft kisses across her back and shoulders as he did so. Goosebumps began rising up on her skin as Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him to her. She turned around to kiss Dean as he helped her dress fall to the floor. She never got her bubble bath that night. They were woke up the next morning when Sam burst through the door between the rooms.

"DUDE!" Dean yelled, pulling the blanket up to make sure him and Cheyanne were covered. "Hide me!" Sam said, not even realizing that his brother and Cheyanne were naked. "If you're going to barge in my room like a big clumsy moose first thing in the morning, you had better have bacon and coffee!" Cheyanne said opening one eye. She had never been a morning a person. They both froze when she said that. The only person who ever referred to Sam as moose was Crowley.

"What?" Dean asked her, not sure he heard her right. Cheyanne rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. At that moment, the anti-possession symbol tattooed on her left breast above her heart gave him some relief. "You heard me Winchester! I do not repeat myself before noon! You of all people should know this!" She grumbled sleepily. Sam came in the room and sat in a chair away from the window. There came a knock on the door.

"BALLS!" Cheyanne exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and threw on a robe. She forgot all about Sam being in the room. She stormed to the door and threw open the door. "CAN I HELP YOU?" She snapped at Mrs. Johnson's surprised face.

"Uh, I was looking for your tall drink of water brother in law." The older woman purred. She had never known that Cheyanne had a temper. She was surprised. After all, normal people were already awake at 6 in the morning. "NO I HAVE NOT!" Cheyanne said, slamming the door in the woman's face. Mrs. Johnson walked back to the office in disbelief. She had a smirk on her face as she dialed her cell phone.

"Hey it's me. Yes she's here, room 115," She purred to the man on the other end of the phone. She smiled as she went to her apartment at the back of the office. The nice young man who had come to town asking about Cheyanne had paid her handsomely for her information. She took the large wad of cash out of her bra and fanned herself with it briefly before putting it away in the safe.

Sam and Dean were staring as Cheyanne as she threw off the robe and climbed back in bed. "Holy Shit! I've known you my whole life and I've never seen you tell off anybody but Dean!" Sam exclaimed. He gained a new respect for sweet little innocent Cheyanne. He couldn't help but admire what he saw of her naked body.

"Surprise!" Cheyanne snarked as she snuggled back up to Dean and tried to go back to sleep. He laughed as he pulled her to him. He motioned for Sam to go back to their room. Instead, Sam grabbed the car keys and went to find breakfast for everybody.

"You are so fucking sexy when you are pissed!" Dean teased as he started kissing his way down Cheyanne's body. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. She never did go back to sleep. They were done and fully dressed when Sam returned with breakfast. He handed Cheyanne her coffee before he spoke to her. She set her coffee down and pulled on Dean's button down shirt from last night.

"I bet you got an eye full this morning!" she said to Sam trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm not complaining." Sam winked at her. "Dude!" Dean said pulling on his jeans. He had forgotten that Sam had a crush on Chey when they were kids. He had almost been afraid to tell him they were dating the first time but Sammy had encouraged him to date Cheyanne. Sam wasn't afraid to tell Dean when he had pissed Cheyanne off. Dean chuckled to himself as he zipped his jeans.

"Alright Sammy! Let's go get our monkey suits on and go start at the coroners while we let Cheyanne turn human." He teased, pulling on his t-shirt. "Yes please!" Cheyanne laughed, taking a big sip of coffee. She then opened the container of biscuits and gravy that Sam had laid on her night stand. She laughed as the guys left to start the investigation.

She ate her breakfast and then went to take her bubble bath. Cheyanne had a thing about cleanliness so she scrubbed the bathtub before she ran her bath. She smiled as she turned the water on as hot as she could stand it and poured in her rose-vanilla scented bubble bath. She poured in a little bit of her favorite perfume, Chanel number 5. She plugged her phone into the radio in the room and turned it up full blast. She lit some candles in the bathroom and then sank into the nice hot, steamy, bubbly water. She sang to Miranda Lambert as she bathed.

Dean parked the Impala in the parking lot of the coroner's office. Joe, the coroner was a short, rotund, bald man in his mid-forties. Jodi had phoned ahead of the guys so Joe was expecting them. He ushered them in with a friendly smile. He showed them the bodies, one of the people killed was one of Cheyanne's best friends from high school, Remy Noelle. Remy had been a great guy. Dean had been jealous of him being with Cheyanne back in those days until she explained that Remy was gay. After that Dean didn't mind when they hung out together and he honestly thought the guy was a good friend for her. Bobby thought the same and treated Remy just like one of his own kids.

"Oh no! Remy what happened to you?" Dean said as he placed the sheet over what was left of Cheyanne's dearest friend. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a deva that tore him up." Sam said examining the wounds closely. "I was just thinking the same thing. I got a bad feeling about this, Sam." Dean said looking at his brother. "Me too!" Sam agreed.

They discovered that the other bodies had been killed in exactly the same manner as Remy. They picked up dinner, although neither one of them were hungry, and headed back to the motel. They found Cheyanne, still in her bathrobe, asleep on her bed with her laptop in her lap. Dean smiled as he turned on her bedside lamp and placed her food on the night stand.

"Hey. What time is it?" She asked opening her eyes and stretching. "It's about 8pm." Dean said as he sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off." She said sheepishly, she had been unusually tired here lately, she figured it was because she had been working a lot of 72 hour shifts at the hospital. Dean held her close and kissed her.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cheyanne asked as she him fighting back tears in his eyes. "Chey, when was the last time you talked to your guy Remy?" Sam began gently. "Last week. We were supposed to meet up for lunch while I was in town, but he won't pick up his phone." She said.

"Baby, I don't know how to tell you this, but Remy is dead. We saw his body today." Dean said, reaching out to Cheyanne as she stood up. "No!" She said not wanting to believe them. But the look in both of their eyes told her the truth.

"How?" She asked as she broke into sobs. Dean stood up and pulled her into his arms. At times like this, he was still amazed at how small she really was. Cheyanne stood only about 5ft even, barely coming to his chest. She had never been super skinny but she had just enough weight on her to make her curvy. Dean had always thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wrapped her in his arms and held her as she cried. Sam handed her a box of tissue and then pulled her hair back while she wiped her eyes.

"You know, he told me the other day that I was a lucky woman for being with you." She smiled up at Dean as she wiped her eyes. "I told him I already knew that." She added, giving a weak little laugh. "That night dad stopped us from getting married, he told me he should kick my ass. He knew how bad your heart was breaking more than I did at the time." He was right, Chey, I never should have hurt you like that. Dean said as he rubbed her back.

"Dean, I understood why we had to break up…"She began." I know, but Remy was right." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Remy was always my champion. You know he told me that he had a bad feeling about Randy. He never liked him from day one." Cheyanne said as she snuggled closer into Dean's chest. Dean gave her a weak smile. He agreed with Remy.

"I know I don't have to ask baby, but will you stay in my room tonight? I really don't want to be alone." Cheyanne asked Dean, her head on his shoulder. Dean's heart was breaking. He wanted so bad to make this all better for Cheyanne.

"You know it honey." He said as he kissed the top of her head. Dean and Sam went back to their room to talk. Both of them hated seeing Cheyanne in so much pain. Sam had to hand it to Dean, even though he usually hid his feelings around most people, for some reason he allowed Cheyanne through his tough guy façade. Sam figured it was because she would see through it anyway. Cheyanne had an uncanny ability to read people and see through their bull shit.

"Dude, I don't even know how to help her at this moment." Dean said helplessly. He was hoping that Sam would give him some advice on how to help Cheyanne. He wanted to be the man she deserved. He didn't realize that in Cheyanne's eyes, he already was.

"Dean, have you never seen the way she looks at you? Lisa, never looked at you that way. Hell Jess and Amelia never looked at me that way! Cheyanne just needs you to be there for her like you always have." Sam said as he sat down and opened his laptop.

"You go be with her tonight and I will work on some research before I turn in." He said as Dean paced the room. The Mark burned on his arm and he absent mindedly rubbed it. What he wouldn't give to have the first blade so he could use it on Randy. He wished Crowley and Castiel would hurry up and find the demon tablet but in the meantime, they had another douche to take care of before he could hurt Cheyanne any more than he already had.

When Dean came back into Cheyanne's room, he found her wearing a sheer black nightie, and lighting candles. His breath caught in his throat. He knew what this meant. She needed to feel him close to her. Cheyanne had her hair clipped up in the certain way he loved. As he stood there watching her, he almost forgot to breathe.

"Hi." She said sexily as she walked over to him. He held his arms out for her and pulled her close. "I know this may sound silly with Remy being gone, but I need you tonight, I need to feel close to you in every way possible." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down to kiss her as he reached up to take the clip out of her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair. The look he saw in her green eyes was one of pure love and need. Cheyanne saw the same look reflected back at her in Dean's eyes. That night, there was no rush, Dean made love to Cheyanne and he understood that it was more about just being there for her and holding her.

Cheyanne had never felt closer to Dean as she did that night, he had never felt as close to anyone as he felt as close to her that night. He had never let any other woman into his heart like he had Cheyanne. Even though she had tried to make a life with Randy, she had never been in love with him. Dean was the only man she had ever loved or ever wanted. As Cheyanne lay on his chest after their love making, he began to wonder what it would be like to be married to her. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Dean didn't know how long he slept when he was awakened by Cheyanne kissing her down his body. He grinned and gave her what she wanted. They were getting close to release when Cheyanne noticed a man at the foot of the bed. "Dean…" She began. "Baby." He grunted in response.

"Um there's a man in a trench coat standing at the foot of the bed!" She said. Dean looked over his shoulder and let out a most undignified squawk as he tried to pull the covers up over both of them. "Dammit Cass! Either learn to knock or wear a bell or something!" Dean yelled, making sure Cheyanne was covered. Cass caught a glance of Chey's naked body before the covers were pulled up.

"I'm sorry Dean. I came to give you information on the whereabouts of the demon tablet when I heard the young lady in distress. I did not realize they were sexual noises and not distress sounds." Castiel said, never batting an eye.

Just then, Sam opened the door between the rooms and surveyed the situation. Dean shot him an exasperated look as Sam ushered Cass out the door. They walked down to the restaurant that was next door to the motel. Sam and Castiel sat down at a corner booth and ordered coffee while they waited on Cheyanne and Dean to join them.

"I briefly caught a glimpse of Cheyanne before Dean covered her up and she is physically attractive. I didn't realize they were mid-coitus at the time. I thought the mark had finally drove Dean over the edge…" Cass began to explain to Sam.

"I know. I had the biggest crush on her when we were all younger but she has always had a thing for Dean. They have been inseparable for as long back as I can remember." Sam chuckled as he added sugar to his coffee.

"She has a pure and gentle soul." Cass said smiling as he took a sip of his coffee. "I think we figured that out years ago. She's always had a way of making Dean happy but yet at the same time she doesn't sugar coat anything for him and she will stand up to him in a heartbeat. She has a temper though but she's cute when she's pissed." Sam chuckled as he remembered all the arguments he had witnessed between Cheyanne and Dean over the years.

"Yea and she's about to get real fucking adorable, now move over asshat." Dean said as he ushered Cheyanne to sit down next to Castiel, while he scooted in next to Sam. Cheyanne chuckled as she picked up a menu. She had to admit, a night of love making always made her hungry but today she was exceptionally famished. She could have sworn that she caught Cass checking out her cleavage a couple of times as she poured cream and sugar into her coffee. They ordered their breakfast and began to eat. Cass was surprised that Cheyanne would add salt to her food. She explained to him that salt and ketchup were food groups.

"Surely, they knew Cheyanne should technically not be able to stand salt". The angel thought to himself. He decided not to mention it just in case it was a sore subject with Dean. He didn't want to upset his friend any more than necessary until he was cured of the mark. Cheyanne was good, of that Castiel was certain. They laughed and talked while they ate. Afterwards, they walked back to the motel.

They all gathered in Cheyanne's room with their laptops and began doing research. Suddenly, Cheyanne jumped up and ran to the bathroom. She almost didn't make it before she threw up. She had never been this sick in her entire life. She threw up three times in a row before she ever heard Dean knocking on the bathroom door.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he opened the door. "I'm fine, you don't need to see this!" She said embarrassed. Dean never said a word, he just sat down on the side of the bathtub and held her hair while she puked. She was too sick to protest. When she felt she couldn't throw up anymore, Dean helped her up and helped her to her bed. He laid a wet wash cloth on her head and pulled the blankets up. She laid in bed on her side doing research.

Sam, Dean, and Cass left to follow a lead that Jodi Mills had just called about. Apparently, Randy had just been spotted going into an abandoned house on the edge of town. Cheyanne was feeling remarkably better but Dean ordered her to stay back. He assured her that they would call her if needed. She didn't want to stay behind but she did as Dean asked.

She viewed it as asking because he knew better than to order her around. They established that Randy was in town and judging by the damage done to Remy and the others, he had a couple of degas to do his dirty work. Cheyanne remembered the last time Sam, Dean and John had come up against degas and she got her stitching kit ready for use.

Randy was waiting for them in the house. He was sitting in a chair in one corner of the living room. He appeared to be unarmed but then again, he was a 900 year old witch. He stood as Dean walked into the room. He clapped as he walked up to Dean.

"Very well done, Winchester! You followed every clue and found me." Randy said sarcastically as he squared away with Dean. "You are either incredibly stupid or incredibly stubborn!" Dean said, trying to keep his calm despite the burning rage building up within him and the searing pain the mark was starting to inflict on him. He would have loved to feed it with Randy's blood but he knew Cheyanne wouldn't want that. The mark's pain subsided when he focused on Cheyanne.

"You stole my fiancé and you dare assume I'M the stupid one?" Randy scoffed. He was baiting Dean, hoping he would throw the first punch and then he would show this wannabe hero just how powerful he really was. "Newsflash pal! I didn't have to steal her, Cheyanne came to me of her own free will when she found out you lied to her!" Dean said as he grabbed Randy by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall. "It was me she wanted the whole time, not you!" He said as he lifted the other man off the floor. Randy never flinched, he didn't feel any of the pain Dean was trying to inflict on him.

Sam and Cass explored the rest of the house while Dean and Randy squared off. They found Randy's buddies, Dereck, William and Joe upstairs. "Well look here, if it isn't the whore's little friends. Oh and look! She's even charmed an angel, how cute!" Dereck said as he walked up to Sam and Castiel. Sam reached for his knife as Dereck's eyes turned black. Just as he was about to kill the demon, Joe jumped him from behind. Castiel went full angel and with a blue light in his eyes, he killed both demons and saved Sam. Seeing the commotion, William jumped out of his meat suit in a big puff of black smoke and went back to hell to hide and hopefully kiss up to the King.

"Ahh, that sounds like my que to leave!" Randy laughed as was gone with a snap of his fingers. "SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled as he stood there in disbelief for a minute, then ran to find his brother and his best friend. He found them upstairs making sure that there was no one else in the house.

"Randy's buddies were demons." Sam said as Dean surveyed the bodies of Dereck and Joe lying on the floor. Dean knew this was not good. Randy had slipped out of their hands again and this time Cheyanne was undoubtedly in real danger. She would be as long as Randy was in the wind.

That night Dean, Sam and Cass slept in one room and Cheyanne slept alone in her room because her nausea had returned. She had gone to bed early without eating that night. Dean was worried about her. She had demanded to come on this hunt but she had gotten sick and now she was in danger. He was kicking himself for being so stupid. Cheyanne would have told him that he wasn't stupid and she was an adult and could take care of herself if he would have talked to her. From across the parking lot, Randy waited and watched for the lights to go out in both rooms. He smiled a sinister smile as he made his way across the parking lot.

Cheyanne woke up when she heard a knock at her door. She opened one eye to look at the clock, it was 3 A.M. She cussed out loud as she got out of bed and opened the door. John, Bobby, and Dean had taught her years ago how to shoot and handle a gun. Dean had always insisted that she slept with one under her pillow. She grabbed her gun as she checked the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was Dean. She put her gun away as she answered the door.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" She asked as she walked back to her bed, leaving the door open for Dean to follow her in. He shut the door behind him. "I couldn't sleep so I figured maybe we could have a drink for old time's sake." He said as he sat down on the bed. Cheyanne smiled as she walked over to the table in her room and opened up a brand new bottle of Whiskey. She always kept his favorite brand on hand. She poured him a glass and handed it to him.

He knocked it down and then walked over to the bottle and drank three more glasses as fast as he could pour them. Cheyanne looked at him with great concern. Dean never drank like this around her ever, especially on a job. She sensed something was wrong. When he walked over to her, grabbed her by her hair, and forcibly pulled her to him. Dean kissed her so roughly that he bruised her lips. She pulled herself away from his grasp and stared at him in disbelief.

"WINCHESTER! Have you lost your ever loving' mind?" She asked stunned. "Well, being around my brother and Cass all day, I thought you might need a good reminder that you belong to me." He said possessively. Cheyanne thought the mark was bothering him again.

"Excuse me? I know you just did NOT say that to me? Did you just go all Idgit on me tonight?" She snarked at him, trying to figure him out. "Since when do you dare talk to me like that?" He demanded as he came closer to her. Cheyanne didn't know what was wrong with Dean but she knew that something definitely wasn't right with the man. He almost wasn't Dean.

"Look, I love you but I don't know what the hell is wrong with you tonight. Maybe you need to go back in that room and stay there!" Cheyanne told him as she pointed to the door that joined the two rooms. Her blood ran cold when Dean gave her an evil smile as he stepped menacingly closer to her.

"I'm not going anywhere you ungrateful bitch! I am going to show you just who you really belong to for once and for all." He said as he pushed her down on the bed. Cheyanne knew this could not be her Dean. She tried to scream for Sam or Castiel but Dean hit her so hard that she blacked out.

Sam and Dean jumped awake when they heard Cheyanne yelling. Sam thought she was having a fight with Dean but he was asleep in the bed next to him. They burst through the door to her room in time to see a bright blue light and hear a large bang. Cheyanne was nowhere to be found.

Cheyanne woke up tied to a bed in an old abandoned house. She was completely naked. Dean walked into the room with a tray of food. She glared at him. Her heart breaking. How could the man she loved have done this to her. She struggled against her restraints but to no avail.

"Oh baby, I'm not done with you yet." He sneered as he came over to the bed, undressing as he did. She closed her eyes when she felt his weight on the bed. She closed them even tighter when she felt him on top of her, spreading her thighs. He forced his manhood into her body with one hand as he held her face with the other.

"Oh no whore, you are going to keep your eyes open and watch what happens to bad little sluts!" He snarled in her ear as he forcibly kissed her, doing to her mouth with his tongue what his body was doing to hers. Tears began streaming down her face, this just could not be her Dean. The mark had changed him into this monster and she was at his mercy. She figured he had snapped and killed Sam and Castiel. Her Dean would never talk to her that way. He almost reminded her of Randy. Randy had talked to her like that and she had always hated it.

For three days, Sam and Dean looked for Cheyanne. They drove out to the abandoned house where they had cornered Randy. It was if the house had vanished into thin air with Randy and Cheyanne inside of it. Castiel was chasing another lead on the demon tablet so the boys were on their own. Having no other alternative, they called Crowley for help.

Crowley had heard rumors of Cheyanne from a few of the demons who had encountered William when he returned to hell. The king had locked that demon in one of his special cells. He fully intended to torture the full story about the girl from the demon. Crowley agreed to help them find her, if only to satisfy his curiosity. The drove Crowley out to where the house use to be.

"You two morons couldn't decipher a spell this simple?" Crowley said as he chanted some Latin, making the house reappear out of thin air. He then waved his hand to disarm the booby trap spells set up around the house. He led the boys into the house.

Up the stairs, they could hear Cheyanne begging and pleading for Dean to stop. They could hear him yelling profanities at her that made Crowley blush. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean fought back the anger boiling in him when he realized that it was Randy. Sam and Dean rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Dean's heart broke when he saw his Cheyanne tied up and being tortured and raped by his look alike. Cheyanne looked up at him with a shattered and confused look. She looked from one Dean to another. She then looked down at the arms when the real Dean rolled up his sleeve to show her the Mark of Cain. Suddenly, the Dean who was raping her flung Sam and Dean against the wall. He briefly morphed back into Randy before he turned back into Dean.

"Well if it isn't your heroes!" He sneered as he increased his pace, thrusting so hard that Cheyanne felt as if she was being torn in two more than she already was. "The real torture is making you two watch me enjoy myself while you are helpless to stop me! The fact that you're whore will never be able to fuck you again without remembering this for the rest of her life is an added bonus!" Randy sneered at Dean.

"If it is any consolation Chey, you're friend Remy was loyal to the end. He adamantly denied ever having fucked you. The lying bastard! I know he was your first!" Randy said crassly as he slapped Cheyanne hard across the face. "Actually I was her first!" Dean said, coming up behind Randy and punching him. Crowley had walked into the room and broke whatever spell Randy used to pin the boys to the wall. He was thoroughly disgusted by what Randy was doing to Cheyanne. Her shattered look was more than even he could stand.

Dean began to beat on Randy while Sam and Crowley untied Cheyanne and covered her up. Crowley snapped his fingers and made Randy disappear. Dean looked at Crowley in disbelief. "We can torture him later, right now Cheyanne needs our attention," Crowley told Dean reassuringly. Dean let out a sigh of relief as they helped Cheyanne get some clothes on and helped her into the Impala. Sam drove while Dean and Crowley rode in the back seat with Cheyanne. Dean held her the whole way. She was unconscious by the time they reached the E.R. Dean carried Cheyanne in and explained the situation to the doctors, leaving out that her ex-fiancé is a 900 year old witch.

They examined her and immediately rushed her into surgery. Three hours later, the doctor finally came out to talk to Dean. "Mr. Winchester?" He asked, looking around at the three of them. "That's me. I'm Cheyanne's husband." Dean said walking up to shake the doctor's hand. He figured it would be easier if he explained that he was her husband so they would let him see her.

"Your wife has a long road ahead of her. She has extensive damage to her uterus and ovaries. That monster tortured her and raped her worse than anything I have ever seen in my 35 years as a surgeon. I'm afraid he caused her to lose the baby." He began. The doctor then explained to Dean that Cheyanne had been about 6 weeks pregnant but has lost the baby due to the rape and apparent torture she had endured. He also told Dean that Cheyanne would more than likely never be able to get pregnant again because of the damage they are going to have to try to repair.

"It will be a miracle if she ever does get pregnant again at this point." The doctor said flatly. Dean did not like the doctor's coldness about the situation. They let Dean go in to see her after he spoke with the doctor. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She had felt relief when she looked up and saw the real Dean come to her rescue. She still felt violated and ashamed but deep down, she knew that her Dean would never hurt her.

She tried to sit up in bed but she was still woozy from the surgery and pain shot through her body. Dean caught her before she fell. He fixed her pillows and settled her back onto the bed. The moment he touched her, she felt an icy fear shoot through her and saw his face in her mind full of anger and hate. Cheyanne shook her head at the mental image and reminded herself that the man who raped her was Randy not Dean. She fought back the panic.

"Hey baby." She said when she was comfortable again. "Hey." Dean said as he sat in the chair beside the bed and took her hand in his. Cheyanne saw the pain and the love in his green eyes. She knew that this was her Dean. She knew then that even with the Mark still on his arm, there was no way he could ever hurt her the way that Randy had. She stroked the back of Dean's hand and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry Dean." She began quietly. "For what?" His heart sank that Cheyanne was the one who had been hurt on his watch but she was apologizing. "If I would have even had the slightest idea that I could have been pregnant, I wouldn't have insisted on coming on this hunt. I thought I could talk to Randy, maybe distract him while you caught him or something…" She began. She was at a loss for words.

"Shhhh, its okay sweetheart." Dean said as he bent down to kiss her. Cheyanne fought back a panic attack when he did. She tried to calm herself down by reminding her that Dean was not the bad guy, she pushed all negative thoughts out of her mind for the moment. Cheyanne had never been afraid of Dean in her entire life, she told herself that she wasn't about to start.

"Baby, this is not your fault. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with Randy on the loose. I knew he was a major dick but I didn't even think that he would stoop this low." Dean tried to blame himself for Cheyanne's pain. She stroked his hand some more, Dean had always saw himself as her and Sammy's hero. "Sweetheart, it's nobody's fault. Randy has been looking for a way to torture me for a while now. He would never have stopped until he was through with me." She explained.

Crowley knocked at the door just then and cleared his throat. He didn't know why but when he saw Cheyanne, he could have sworn he say a ghost from his past. Those eyes! He suddenly remembered staring into Lydia's green eyes for the first time. Their daughter would have been about Cheyanne's age if she would have lived. He had been too heart broken when he found out that his and Lydia's daughter had been killed by demons that he could never face Lydia again. He had tried to find Lydia again years later but never could.

"Crowley, what do you want?" Dean said, he had all but forgotten that Crowley was still in the waiting room with Sam. "Moose and I wanted to make sure Cheyanne was ok. Don't give me that look Squirrel, just because I'm the King of Hell doesn't mean I have no emotions." He said as he walked in the room. He did not approve of rape in any shape or form and for a demon, that's as caring as they normally get. Dean couldn't help but notice the way that Crowley kept looking at Cheyanne.

"Moose and Squirrel?" Cheyanne giggled at Crowley's pet name for Sam and Dean. She thought he was pretty accurate. She had always thought of Sam as a big clumsy moose ever since he started growing into his giant body. She had lost count how many times she had tripped over Sam's shoes when they were growing up.

"I'm going to be ok, thank you for staying to check on me Mr. Crowley." Cheyanne said as she smiled up at him. She wondered why he kept staring at her like he was seeing a ghost. Dean noticed it too and didn't like it. "Please dear, it's just Crowley. Please forgive me but you look just like someone I used to know." He said as he continued to look into her eyes. He suddenly had an uneasy feeling. He pulled Dean out in the hall to talk to him.

"I have Randy contained in a "special" cell in my own personal dungeon. I think you and I need to pay him a special visit. I like that girl and he is going to pay for what he did to her." Crowley told Dean. Even though he hated to agree with anything that Crowley came up with, Dean did agree with him that Randy had to pay for what he did to Cheyanne. Sam agreed to stay and hang out with Cheyanne while Dean and Crowley went to visit Randy.

"Hey you." She smiled up at Sam as he came in and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He smiled as he cleared his throat. He had always been awkward around girls and Cheyanne was no different, but he was less awkward around her. "Hey Chey." He said as he tried to get comfortable in the little chair. She giggled at his discomfort. She laughed even harder when she remembered again how Crowley called him Moose. They reminisced and laughed for a long time. Sam spent the night on the fold out chair in her room.

Dean and Crowley walked into the cell where Randy was being held. He was shackled to the wall, suspended in midair. He blinked his eyes against the bright light as they entered. He let out a maniacal laugh when he recognized them. "Oh you laugh now, but in a minute you won't be." Dean said coldly. He could feel the mark beginning to burn and he welcomed it. He could safely give in to it with this ass hole. He smiled an evil smile when one of Crowley's servants rolled in a cart with all sorts of torture tools. He looked over the selection and picked up a long thin blade. He tested the sharpness of the blade as he chuckled.

Randy eyed Dean coldly, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. There weren't many ways to kill a 900 year old witch but he had no doubt that between a Winchester and the King of Hell, they would find a way. He tried to keep the fear out of his eyes. Dean saw it all too well. "Your first mistake was even thinking that you were even remotely in Cheyanne's league." Dean snarled at Randy as he walked up to him. Dean used the blade to slice open Randy's shirt, exposing bare chest. He began carving into his flesh with the blade. Randy bit back a scream against the pain.

"Oh like you are! See from where I stand, you're not any better than me!" Randy snarked, trying to hide the fear and pain. "See that's where we differ, I know I've never been good enough for her, but yet she loves me anyway. I never understood that but I have always loved her for that. It's always been me she's wanted. ALWAYS!" Dean said as he put more pressure on the blade causing it to go deeper into Randy's flesh.

"I never loved that whore! I was only with her to get the power." He spat out against the pain. Crowley walked up to help Dean with the torture. He had just consulted with William, who was chained in another cell. Unfortunately, he hadn't lasted quite as long as Randy.

"Pray tell, what exactly are you blathering on about?" Crowley said as he sliced off a chunk of flesh from Randy's abdomen. He wanted to hear the truth out of Randy's mouth and he wanted to gauge Dean's reaction. Crowley's black heart broke for the reaction he feared from Dean. He was almost certain that the truth would tear Cheyanne and Dean apart more than the rape already had.

"You mean you two don't know who she really is? Especially you?" Randy whimpered as blood began dropping out of his mouth. He admitted everything. Crowley and Dean looked at each other. "Who is Cheyanne's mother?" Crowley demanded as they walked out of the dungeon, leaving Randy a little more than a bloody, dissected corpse hanging in the dungeon. Crowley had instructed "Special Treatment" for what was left of Randy's soul.

"Lydia Van Buren. What has that got to do with anything?" Dean asked, wiping blood off his hands. He knew Cheyanne would be pissed at what he had done to Randy but he had no plans on telling her. The painful burning from the Mark began to fade.

"What happened to her? When did Lydia marry Bobby Singer?" Crowley asked. Dean filled him in on Cheyanne's life story. He told him how Lydia had raised Cheyanne to be one of the best damn hunters on the planet. He told how Bobby had raised her when Lydia had died and her family refused to take the girl in. He even told Crowley how he had broken Cheyanne's heart years ago. Crowley listened and asked Dean if he had a copy of Cheyanne's birth certificate. Dean knew that it was in John's old storage unit.

Dean waited until Cheyanne was able to leave the hospital before he went to get the birth certificate. He helped her get situated back in her room. She fought off the fear and panic she felt every time he was near or touched her. She kept telling herself that she could power through this and they would be fine. She laid down on her bed as soon as Dean walked out of the room. She held back the tears until she was sure that he couldn't hear her. Then she let loose and cried.

"Cheyanne stop it! You are a Singer for crying out loud! You are not an Idgit!" She told herself as she wiped her eyes. Bobby had never discouraged any of her tears over the year but she didn't want to allow herself to become Randy's victim.

Dean was explaining everything him and Crowley learned from Randy to Sam. He didn't think that Cheyanne was ready to know the truth until she's healed, at least physically. Sam sat there speechless. He didn't know what to say. "Crowley? Cheyanne's biological father? Really? Wow!" Was all Sam could say as he was trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. He just couldn't see how somebody as sweet and caring as Cheyanne could have any amount of demon blood in them. It made sense for him and Dean to have it in them because they were tainted but Cheyanne was the purest person they knew.

Dean's phone rang. It was Castiel on the line. Dean asked him about Cheyanne being half demon. Cass assured him that he had been watching her for some time and her soul was good and she was not evil. They talked about the demon tablet. Cass informed Dean that Metatron had escaped from his prison on Heaven with the tablet. They talked for a while longer.

Cheyanne came into the great room like she had so many times before. Dean pulled out the chair next to him, he winced when Chey sat down in the chair but moved it a couple inches away. She wasn't about to admit that she was now afraid of him. She tried to fight it but she didn't know how much longer she could.

"I can do this. I can sit here next to my boyfriend and no freak out." She kept mentally telling herself. She sat there for as long as she could, then went back into the kitchen and began trying to fix something to feed everybody. Sam walked into the kitchen behind her. He stood there watching her for a minute. He didn't want her to know he saw her tears. She was putting on a brave front for Dean. He knew the feeling all too well.

"Cheyanne," He said quietly, "Are you okay? I'm here if you need to talk." He said as she quickly wiped her tears. "No I'm fine…no I'm not but I'm trying to be!" She said, trying to blame her tears on the onion she was chopping. Cheyanne didn't want her boys to see her like this. She asked Sam to take over dinner preparations and quickly retreated to her bedroom. Dean found her in her room curled up in a ball on her bed, crying. Dean's heart broke all over again as he stood at the door. He quietly knocked.

"Come in." She said shakily, she didn't make a move towards him. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. He laid a hand gently on her back and almost cried when she jumped. "Cheyanne, I know you're terrified of me and I'm sorry. How can I help you baby?" He asked his voice breaking. Dean couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't you who raped me. I know you would never hurt me." She said as she rolled over and sat up. She ignored her fear long enough to crawl into his arms and cry on his shoulder. They talked for a little while longer. Cheyanne told him that she needed some time and she felt that she needed her own space. With Randy locked in Hell, she thought she was safe. Dean couldn't tell her that he and Crowley had killed Randy. He also couldn't tell her that Randy's soul was now being tortured by Crowley and some of his finest demons.

The next morning, Cheyanne packed a few things into her 1957 Chevy pickup truck and drove back to Sioux Falls. She felt free to drive her truck now. Randy had hated her truck. She shook her head at the memories of Randy. She had kissed Dean goodbye and drove away. She wasn't even 5 miles down the road when he called her to tell her he missed her already. They did not break up, she just wanted some time and space to get over her fear of him.

It took her the usual three days to drive from the bunker to Sioux Falls. She stopped only twice to sleep. She pulled up in the drive way and parked in front of the familiar RV that Bobby had kept cleaned up and organized. She quickly had it plugged in and the electricity and heat on. She drove into town to pick up dinner and was eating at the picnic table under her favorite tree. She saw a squad car pull up the drive way and smiled when Jodi Mills walked up to the table.

"Dean called you didn't you?" She teased as Jodi laughed and sat down across from her. She promised she would call him later. Just knowing that he was there for her made Cheyanne feel a whole lot better. The two women talked for a while before Jodi got back in her squad car and drove back to town. Cheyanne cleaned up her dinner dishes and then called Dean. She smiled when he answered.

"Hey Dean-O, I made it here safe. Staying in the RV on the property." She said as soon as he answered the phone. She laughed when Dean barked into the phone. Some things would never change between them. "I love that laugh." Dean said as he smiled. A wave of relief washed over him. Maybe they could fix their relationship. He wanted to help her not be afraid of him. They talked for a long time. Cheyanne felt a little less afraid of him when they hung up. She promised him that she would come home as soon as she was able to be in the same room with him. She didn't know how long it would take but she vowed to herself that she would be as close to her old normal self as she could get.

"I still can't believe you just let her go!" Sam told Dean. He was pissed at his brother for not going after Cheyanne. He was more pissed that Dean wasn't telling her about Crowley. "Last time I checked Sam, Cheyanne never took kindly to being ordered around!" He said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He smiled when he remembered the first time she had ever stood up to his dad. John had never balked at grounding her or disciplining her and most of the time, Bobby would back him up. She used to tell him it was like having two dads. She basically did.

She had told John Winchester off pretty bad the night he stopped her and Dean from getting married. Dean would never forget that night for as long as he lived. He promised himself that he would never let her go ever again and he would marry her this time. He just had to help her get over her fear of him. "You heard the doctor though, she needs a lot more medical attention. She has a couple surgeries scheduled..." Sam began. Dean tuned him out. Sam was right in many ways but Dean didn't like admitting that. He reminded Sam that Cheyanne was fully aware of what she needed.

"What was I supposed to do Sam? Tie her in the dungeon? She's already afraid of me enough because of what Randy did! How do you think she feels when every time she looks at me she sees me raping her and it wasn't me?!" Dean finally yelled at Sam before he stormed out of the bunker and jumped in the Impala and drove off. Dean drove around town for a while. He didn't know where he was going until he parked across the street from a huge old Victorian house with a white picket fence.

"I remember this house." Crowley said. Dean about jumped out of his skin. He wasn't expecting Crowley to just pop in. Dean gave a disgusted squawk. "Dammit Crowley! Between you and Cass you two need to start wearing bells or something!" He shouted.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the father of your girlfriend?" Crowley said sarcastically. He enjoyed yanking Dean's chain as much as possible. He noticed that Cheyanne did too. She was so much different from Gavin, his oldest son. He assumed it was because they had grown up in two different time periods and had two totally different mothers. He smiled again when he thought of Lydia. He had loved her very much. It had broken what was left of his heart when he was told that Cheyanne had died all those years ago and then no matter how hard he had tried, he was never able to fine Lydia. Now he knew the truth and wanted to learn why he was lied to.

Dean rolled his eyes at Crowley as they got out of the car. They walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. A stern looking old woman answered the door. She reminded Dean on an older version of Aunt Lydia. He knew this must be Cheyanne's grandmother. She looked at Crowley and Dean and let out an audible gasp.

"Victor Crowley! You have a lot of nerve showing up here after all these years!" She said sternly. "And you must be one of John's boys!" She glared at Dean over the top of her coke bottle glasses. Sylvia Van Buren was a pistol of an old woman. Dean could clearly tell where Cheyanne got her feistiness from. She ushered them in to the living room.

"Sylvia! Darling! So good to see you again!" Crowley said as him and Dean sat down on the white couch. Sylvia harrumphed loudly at Crowley's sweet talk. Dean chuckled again as he thought that it was something Cheyanne would do.

"Something funny to you Winchester?" She snarked. "No ma'am! I was just thinking of how much you remind me of Cheyanne." He said smiling proudly. "I knew this was about that abomination! What has she done now?" Came the booming voice of an old round bald headed man as he walked into the room. It was Cheyanne's grandfather Jesse Van Buren. Dean's jaw almost hit the floor. He had heard that the Van Buren's harbored hatred towards Lydia and Cheyanne but he didn't know it was so venomous.

He stood up and looked Jesse in the eyes. Cheyanne's green eyes stared back at him. "Look here pal, I don't know where you get off calling Cheyanne an abomination but she is the most kind, caring and strong woman I have ever met!" Dean told him trying to control his anger. Crowley laid a hand on Dean to calm him down.

"Pal you have her confused. She is a half breed between a human and a demon." Jesse said, never taking his eyes off Crowley. "Just like a Winchester to partner up with this demon. John and Victor were best friends back in the day." The old man continued. Dean looked at Crowley. That was a tidbit of information that Crowley forgot to give him.

"Last I heard, Cheyanne was dead and nobody could find Lydia. I was told that Cheyanne was killed when she was 2." Crowley said looking Jesse in the eyes. "Every hunter worth their salt knows not to trust a witch to do their dirty work but that red haired woman assured us that they would be dead!" The old man started telling them how he had hired a witch to kill Cheyanne and Lydia so Crowley would leave. She had failed at killing either one of them but she had succeeded in getting Crowley to leave them and think his child was dead all this time. Dean was getting more pissed by the minute.

"Of course, Lydia ended up getting her fool self-killed on that hunt. Then John Winchester had the nerve to call us to take that child in… as if we would want that creature in our house! We are respected hunters for crying out loud!" Sylvia said walking beside her husband.

"Let me tell you something, Cheyanne ended up being raised by a man who was like a second father to me and my brother. He raised her to be a damn good hunter and tracker. She has put in the hours and hours of research to help a whole bunch of hunters, my father included! You're abomination, as you call her, was one of the best hunters I've ever worked with! The ONLY reason she ever got out of hunting was because of a promise she made to me years ago!" Dean defended Cheyanne and made Crowley proud. He would have loved to torture them for sheer principle but then again, he was the King of Hell.

"Does Cheyanne know you're here? Did that bitch send you here to harass us?" A young blonde woman walked in eyeing Dean up and down. She was older than Cheyanne but younger than Sylvia. Dean assumed this was Cheyanne's Aunt Lucy. She walked up and put one arm around Dean as she slid a hand up his chest.

"Mm, my niece surely does have great taste in men!" She said hungrily. Dean's stomach churned and his blood ran cold. "Lady, you don't know anything about her." He said, prying her hands off his body. "I'm afraid it's time for you two to leave." Sylvia said ushering them to the door. "We found what we were looking for." Crowley said as he ushered Dean towards the Impala.

They drove back to the bunker in silence. Dean explained why Cheyanne had left for Sioux Falls. He knew she felt safe there and it's one of the many places where she felt closest to Bobby. Crowley was sure he must be feeling something left over from the human blood that he had injected into himself a while back because his black heart was breaking for Cheyanne. He had to admit, despite all of his self-loathing, Dean was a pretty good guy to her.

Sam jumped when Dean walked in with Crowley. Dean filled him in about the visit to the Van Buren's. He knew Sam would be just as disgusted by them as he was. They also finally understood why Cheyanne never used the Van Buren name anymore. She had been Cheyanne Singer ever since Bobby had adopted her all those years ago.

He also finally understood one of her tattoos on her back. Cheyanne had gotten her first tattoo on her 18th birthday as a gift from Bobby. Dean had drove her two towns over to get it. The tattoo consisted of a purple VB and a pink W with a teal blue sideways S to link them all together. It was located on her left shoulder. In the W she had John's birthday and the day he died, along with Sam and Dean's birthdays. In the S she had Bobby's birthday and the day he died. Cheyanne had a few other tattoos, including an anti-possession one over her heart, but the initial one was Dean's favorite.

She had told him when she got it that she had never felt like she belonged or had family until Bobby came into her life. She had always been around Uncle John, Sam and Dean but Bobby Singer had cemented them all together. God how he missed her!


End file.
